


PULANG

by seforshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seforshi/pseuds/seforshi
Summary: Suna Rintarou selalu menantikan Miya Osamu untuk pulang.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 10





	PULANG

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> WARNING SUICIDE
> 
> Vampire! AU

Hari itu, Suna Rintarou berkunjung ke daerah kekuasaan timur. dia hendak menemui Sakusa Kiyoomi, si penguasa timur. agak aneh kadang. yah, padahal awalnya mereka juga memang tidak berteman sih. tentu saja karena daerah kekuasaan mereka berbeda.

“Terkadang, aku mulai kehilangan esensi dari kita menunggui kristal ini,” celetuk Sakusa.

“Aku juga.” Suna menghela napas, “sudah 700 tahun kita melakukan ini.”

“Harus berapa lama lagi kita seperti ini ya...”

“Entahlah.” Suna menelisik pergerakan dari bola kristal di hadapan mereka, “kupikir, bahkan 1000 tahun tidak cukup untuk menghapus dosa kita.”

ーーーーーー 14th ーーーーーーー

27 tahun setelah hari itu.

“Sepertinya penebusanmu sudah selesai ya, Sakusa.”

“Ya begitulah,” Sakusa Kiyoomi menoleh kepada Miya Atsumu di sebelahnya, “700 tahun benar-benar waktu yang panjang.”

Miya Atsumu tersenyum, “maaf. tapi itu salahmu sendiri bukan?”

“Kau masih dendam? tolong jangan. aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu untuk 50 atau 100 tahun ke depan.” Sakusa sedikit memelas kepada si Miya.

“Haha. kalau aku masih dendam, mana mungkin aku masih disini?” Ucap sang Miya.

Suna Rintarou tersenyum menyaksikan interaksi kedua orang itu. dalam hati membatin, kapan penebusannya selesai.

“Kali ini, Osamu dimana?” Tanya Miya Atsumu.

“Di selatan.” Jawab Suna seraya tersenyum pahit.

“Masih belum juga ya?” Miris Atsumu.

“Begitulah,” Suna tertawa, “dosaku sebegitu besar ya, Atsumu?”

3 tahun setelahnya, Suna pergi ke selatan dan bertemu dengan Osamu untuk pertama kalinya.

“Miya Osamu.” Suna memanggil Osamu yang tengah berdiam menatap langit di atasnya.

“Ya?” Osamu menoleh. matanya bersirobok dengan mata lelaki yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

Suna Rintarou hanya terdiam. lagi-lagi terpukau akan betapa indahnya Miya Osamu.

“Apa aku mengenalmu?” Tanya Osamu.

“Ngg...tidak, kurasa?” Balas Suna. “tapi aku tau bahwa kau adalah penyembuh terkenal disini.”

“Oh.” Miya Osamu mengacuhkan Suna dan kembali menatap langit, “kau darimana? kau bukan orang selatan bukan?”

“Yah, aku memang bukan orang sih. aku vampire dari barat.” Suna melanjutkan, “Suna Rintarou dari barat.”

“Ada apa si penguasa dari barat repot repot menemui orang sepertiku?”

“Hanya sedikit membutuhkan bantuanmu,”

Osamu mengernyit heran, “kau tidak punya penyembuh di daerahmu?”

“Punya. tapi tak sehebat dirimu.”

Selama 1 tahun ini, Miya Osamu bekerja untuk Suna. apa yang diminta oleh Suna adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Suna meminta sebuah racun yang cukup untuk membunuh vampire tingkat tinggi. saat ditanya untuk siapa, Suna hanya menjawab itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Osamu?” saat ia tengah meracik sesuatu di bundaran istana Suna, seseorang memanggilnya.

Saat menoleh untuk mengtahui siapa, ia lantas terkaget. seseorang dengan wajah yang mirip persis sepertinya yang memanggilnya. dia siapa?

“Ahaha kita mirip ya?” Ucap lelaki itu.

“Kau siapa?” Osamu bertanya dengan nada sinis.

“Aku...Atsumu. Ya! Aku Sakusa Atsumu hehe.” Jawab lelaki itu sembari tersenyum lebar kepadanya. perlahan, lelaki itu mendekat ke arah Osamu.

'Cuma kebetulan mirip. lagipula marga kita tidaklah sama.' batin Osamu tenang.

“Kau sedang meracik sesuatu untuk Suna?” Tanya Atsumu dengan nada ramah.

“Ya,” Osamu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, “sebenarnya bukan sih, ini cuma penawar.”

“Penawar?”

“Iya,” Osamu menghela napas, “lelaki itu menyuruhku membuatkannya racun yang kuat untuk membunuh vampire kelas atas. katanya untuk dirinya. aku tidak tenang. takut akan terjadi yang lebih buruk, aku membuat penawar ini.”

“Kau...mengkhawatirkan Suna?”

“Heh.. enak saja! kalau ternyata dia mau meracuni penguasa dari daerah lain bagaimana? nanti kenetralan kita saat ini bisa hancur tau!”

Logika Osamu benar.

Masa mereka sekarang adalah masa netral tanpa perebutan kekuasaan. kalau dulu, daerah satu akan menyerang daerah lainnya demi perluasan kekuasaan. tapi semenjak yang berdiri di atas kekuasaan timur dan barat adalah Sakusa Kiyoomi dan Suna Rintarou, semua itu sudah menjadi dongeng semata. selatan tidak punya penguasa sehebat Sakusa dan Suna, sedangkan utara sudah hancur dan tersisa puing saja.

“Atsumu...”

“Eh? iya?”

“Kau sudah menjadi seorang Sakusa ya?” Osamu tersenyum.

“Eh?” Atsumu membelalakan matanya, “EH? KAU MENGINGATKU?”

“Ya, baru saja.” Osamu tersenyum sendu, “ingat semuanya.”

Atsumu langsung memeluk Osamu, “aku benar-benar merindukanmu, sialan.”

“Kau masih saja pintar mengumpat ya,” Osamu membalas pelukan Atsumu.

「Atsumu, mau membantuku?」

「Apa itu?」

「Tolong berikan penawar ini apabila Suna Rintarou benar-benar meminum racun itu.」

Sekitar 4 bulan dari saat Osamu mengingat jati dirinya di masa lalu, dia meninggal.

「Rintarou, aku mencintaimu.」

「Aku lebih, Osamu.」

「Lagi-lagi, maaf ya?」

「Tidak apa-apa. kita akan bertemu lagi.」

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Suna Rintarou terbangun dengan rasa heran. seingatnya, semalam ia meminum racun yang dibuat oleh Osamu 50 tahun lalu. lantas mengapa ia kembali hidup?

“Sudah sadar?” itu Atsumu. berdecak dengan wajah kesal di sisi ranjangnya.

“Atsumu? Aku....”

“Aku meminumkan penawar racun itu padamu,” Atsumu melanjutkan, “Osamu yang memberikannya sebelum dia pergi.”

“Ah...” Suna mengerti.

“Aku tau ini sudah hampir 800 tahun dan pastinya kau sendiri putus asa,” Atsumu memegang bahu Suna, “tapi tahan dirimu ya? jangan biarkan adikku tidak punya rumah saat sudah saatnya dia pulang.”

Suna Rintarou mengangguk.

Harusnya ia sudah terbiasa. menunggu 800 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. harusnya ia biasa. mengapa dia dengan bodohnya berniat mengakhiri dirinya?

Ia harusnya terbiasa. selama 800 tahun ini, di setiap 50 tahunnya ia melihat Osamu terlahir lalu pergi lagi. melihat Osamu terlahir di berbagai tempat, dalam berbagai rupa, dan dalam berbagai ragam keadaan.

Osamu sebagai seorang vampire.

Osamu sebagai seorang manusia.

Osamu sebagai seorang peri hutan.

Osamu sebagi gadis pemilik toko bunga.

Osamu sebagai atlet voli terkenal.

Osamu sebagai panglima dari kerajaan peri.

Osamu yang terlahir di barat.

Osamu yang terlahir di selatan.

Osamu yang akan tiba-tiba mengingat dirinya di masa lalu.

Osamu yang akan meninggal saat menyadari bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Suna Rintarou.

Suna Rintarou harusnya kebal dan lebih bersabar.

Inipun karena dosanya di masa lalu.

ーーーー FLASHBACK ーーーー

Dahulu, seluruh daerah ada penguasanya masing-masing. barat, timur, selatan, utara. semuanya memiliki peraturan yang sama, tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan vampire di luar daerah.

Penguasa barat saat itu adalah ayah Suna Rintarou. sedangkan penguasa timur adalah ayah Sakusa Kiyoomi. sangat kebetulan, Suna Rintarou dan Sakusa Kiyoomi diperintahkan untuk meruntuhkan kekuasaan selatan. tentu saja mereka melaksanakannya.

Penguasa selatan adalah keluarga Miya. Suna dan Sakusa sedikit kesulitan untuk mendekati istana Miya. namun suatu hari mereka bertemu dengan anak-anak dari Miya. Sakusa bertemu Atsumu dan Suna bertemu Osamu.

Mereka bermain peran dengan memabukkan si kembar dengan cinta. tentu saja mereka merahasiakan identitas mereka. yang tanpa mereka sadari, merekapun ikut terperosok dalam permainan mereka sendiri.

Hingga saatnya, Suna dan Sakusa mencapai klimaks penjatuhan kekuasaan di kerajaan Miya.

“Inilah! ini terjadi karena kalian bodoh! Atsumu! Osamu! ayah mengutuk kalian dengan kutukan reinkarnasi selamanya!.” itu adalah ucapan terakhir dari ayah Miya bersaudara sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Ibu mereka menangis, “Atsumu, Osamu, ibu memberkati kalian dengan berkat pulang. ibu menyayangi kalian.” lalu ikut menyusul ayah mereka.

Atsumu dan Osamu yang terengah karena luka tusukan yang telah mereka terima, menangis keras. meracau menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri. menyesali pertemuan dengan lelaki yang hanya mempermainkan mereka.

“A-Atsumu...” Sakusa memangku kepala Atsumu. lelaki itu merapal berbagai jenis mantra, berusaha menyembuhkan Atsumu.

“Percuma...haha...” Atsumu batuk darah, “Sakusa Kiyoomi, aku membencimu.” di detik saat Miya Atsumu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Sakusa Kiyoomi berteriak keras.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Atsumu, Osamu pun mulai kesulitan bernafas.

Suna Rintarou menggengam tangan Osamu seraya merapal berbagai macam mantra, sama seperti Sakusa. lelaki itupun juga membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali. tangannya gemetar. ia berharap ia masih bisa menyelamatkan Osamu.

“Rin...ta...rou...” Osamu tersenyum, “aku...membencimu...”

「Tapi aku juga mencintaimu.」

bisikan Atsumu dan Osamu terdengar sesaat setelah debu terakhir dari tubuh mereka melebur.

Sejak saat itu, Suna dan Sakusa sesaat setelah mereka berhasil meruntuhkan kekuasaan ayah mereka, mereka menunggui reinkarnasi dari Atsumu dan Osamu. berbekal bola kristal yang mereka dapatkan atas petunjuk penyihir mahsyur, mereka selalu tahu dimana kekasihnya terlahir.

Atsumu dan Osamu kadang lahir bersama.

Kadang terlahir sebagai kembaran lagi.

Kadang terlahir sebagai sepupu.

Atau bahkan terlahir sebagai orang jauh.

Kadang salah satu dari mereka tidak lahir kembali.

Siklus reinkarnasi mereka bisa 50 tahun sekali, bahkan 100 tahun sekali apabila dalam 50 tahun tidak lahir kembali.

Dan mereka akan meninggal kembali saat jatuh cinta pada Suna maupun Sakusa.

ーーーーーー 17th ーーーーーーー

“Maaf, Suna Rintarou. kau sudah menunggu lama ya?” Miya Osamu menyambut tangan Suna Rintarou .

“Ya.” Suna Rintarou mengenggam tangan Osamu,

“Okaerinasai, Suna Osamu.”

Tepat 1000 tahun penantian Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu, sang kekasih terlahir kembali di barat. dan tidak meninggal saat menyadari mereka saling jatuh cinta. Osamu telah memaafkan Rintarou.

Berkat ibunya, pulang, Osamu pulang menjadi Suna Osamu.

「I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more」

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> sksksk sorry kalau ini nggak jelas banget T_T
> 
> btw ini inspired by kutukannya Elizabeth seven deadly sins.


End file.
